Ciel in Wonderland Still?
by Sekki oji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy of thirteen and the head of the Phantomhive family. Having a one hell of a demon butler at his side, our young earl is trapped still in the world of Wonderland. Running around trying to catch the butler he secretly loves, he is continuously called Alice and referred to as a girl. A storm brought Ciel to his love, but will another one separate them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone... That's all I really know what to put on the authors note if there is anything after this sentence, well that's because I probably typed it up whenever I thought of putting something more in this note, and most likely days later from when I actually typed this... LOLZ I has a question to all my readers out there, if I typed up my stories, the ones that are my characters in it, would you read them? I mean, I was just curious, but since I'm writing the stories, I'd like someone who'd read them. Oh and I was thinking of doing a drawing for this story, whatcha say? Oh and sorry to all my readers that I haven't posted or updated any stories in like forever. So after a long time away, I decided to upload a lot of like no tomorrow. I hope you guys like that though, Oh and I also rewrote this one story I wrote on paper, being stupid, I rewrote it on another piece of paper instead of my iPad which was right next to me. Yeah... I'm weird.  
**

**Warning: people might be out of character(I don't really know! When I typed this warning I was still typing the story), damn is mentioned quite a lot in this, there is quite a bit of swearing (a lot), Grell and Ciel actually are friends, Ciel is called Alice through out this story and has been called 'she' and 'her', you might feel sad, *mumbles* if you were a true CielxSebastian fan and had feelings... Ahem, excuse me (LOL)... Um... What else... *Thinking face is on* Ahh! I can't think of anything else!... Oh well. ~^w^~**

**Disclaimer: I will never in a million years own Kuroshitsuji or alice in wonderland.*****_this means Grell is in the flashback_**, _this means Druitt is in the flashback*_

"Damn it, where did he go! First he runs off, then bloody ignores me while I'm trapped in this damn place," I rambled to myself as I continued to walk through wonderland. "Why is this place so damn big, I will never know!" I yelled through the silence of the I walked my mind wondered to what the Viscount Druitt and Grell asked me when I was trying to find Sebastian.

**_Flashback~_**

_"But my lady, why chase a rabbit of all things? Its unladylike."_

_"Because...Well I... It does signify, now stop spinning me!"_

**_"Oh desperately longing for him."_**

**_"No I just..."_**

**_"I'm curious, out of all the creatures in wonderland, why are you searching for the white rabbit?"_**

**_"...He's my butler, I merely want my servant back."_**

**_End flashback~_**

It hit me, the real reason why I wanted to find Sebastian so desperately.

"It's because... I love him," I whispered to myself as I stopped walking. "But the damn demon wouldn't feel the same, seeing as he runs away every time I catch sight of him," I sighed bitterly while I looked at the ground.

Everything was quiet throughout the weird forest for a while before thunder boomed through the air, causing me to flinch from the sudden noise. Looking up into the sky, I saw as grey clouds started to form together while light flashed through the sky. As thunder boomed again, droplets of water started to fall down, hitting me in the face as more water started to fall from the sky. Soon everything was covered with the water while I broke out running, fear written all over my face as the rain started to pour down. I've always been afraid of thunder storms, even when I was little. I used to sleep in my mother's and father's bed with them because I was scared. Now, I'm not scared of thunder storms anymore... I'm now terrified of them. The storms bring back memories from that time, on my tenth birthday and even a couple months after that.

I hate the thunder storms as well, I can't stand remembering the moment when my parents died, the manor burning down, when those despicable men took me, tortured me. Now it's raining hard... I'm still outside. Breathing heavily as I ran, seeing my breath in the air from the sudden cold downpour, the first thing that came into my mind was Sebastian, but I don't know where he is right now. And doubt he'd care seeing as he left me alone in this bloody place!(Okay well maybe not alone because of all the other creatures here, but you get my point) As the lightning flashed brightly through the sky and the thunder booming through the air, I trip over a rock I didn't see in my way.

"Argh!" I said with a thud as I skidded forward on the ground, getting mud all over my clothes and me. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath as is started to pick myself off the ground only to wince in pain. Looking at my arms, I noticed that I had scrapes on my elbows and upper left arm. "Great... Just what I needed," I said sarcastically to myself as I stood up, just to fall back on my knees in pain. "And on top of that, I twisted my ankle. What's next!?" I shouted and, as if on que, thunder boomed loudly causing me to jump.

Lightning was soon following that as it flashed brightly, lighting everything around me for a moment. I yelped unexpectedly while I scooted backwards until my back was up against a tree. My hands were on my head while my knees were against my chest tightly as I started to shake uncontrollably. Tears that I tried so desperately not to let fall, fell anyways down my face, like the water that landed on my face. Every time that the thunder roars or the lightning flashes, I either jump, whimper slightly, or both, but mostly both.

My eyes were tightly shut as the tears kept falling down with the rain. I was truly pathetic right now and I was glad Sebastian wasn't here to see me his way, I just know he'll never let me live this down. And yet... I wanted him to be here with me, I needed him to be with me right now. He's the only person, demon, I could ever truly trust, and he's the only one I can be comforted by. Becoming more and more soaked by every passing second, the storm rages on like there's no tomorrow.

Soaked, terrified, injured, and bleeding, I wanted nothing more than my faithful butler to be with me. Clenching my hands with my hair between my fingers as the storm raged on, I jumped when I heard a twig snap in the distance along with foot steps hitting the muddy ground coming closer to me. Opening my eyes slightly as I looked up, only to see a dark figure standing over me, with an umbrella, looking down at me.

"Who... Who are-" Flash of lightning interrupted me, causing me to close my eyes again and lower my head again as I continued to shake.  
I heard the man sigh lightly before I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me, lifting me up into his arms, holding me close. He had a familiar feeling to him, like I was safe in his arms no matter what happens. His presence felt a lot like... Like... Sebastian's. Unintentionally, I brought my hands down, clenching his jacket, I pressed myself closer against his chest. I heard a soft chuckle emit from him before he started to walk. Opening my eyes slightly, I looked up to see my butler, Sebastian, carrying me. Glasses were on his face as bunny ears were on top of his head. I closed my eyes again and just breathed in his scent, he smelled of black licorice and a hint of cinnamon. I loved the way he smelled. After about a couple minutes of walking, I soon heard the sound of a door opening and light suddenly shined in my face as Sebastian shut the door.

"Really Alice, what were you doing outside in that storm?" Sebastian asked sighing. Why everyone thinks my name is Alice instead of Ciel is beyond me, but it's a lot stranger when Sebastian calls me that. "Honestly, Alice, you could of gotten sick if you'd stay out there. You're already soaked to the bone," Sebastian said kindly as he placed me gently on the couch before leaving and getting me a change of clothes.

"It's your fault, you know," I retorted. "If you hadn't run off like that, leaving me alone in this damn place, I wouldn't be in this bloody mess."

"Oh but excuse me, Alice, I had to get somewhere and I was already late. How was I supposed to know you wanted my attention," He smirked placing the button up long sleeve t-shirt beside me on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I shouted as I stood up quickly. "I kept shouting your name but you bloody ignored me, you stupid demon-" I fell down on to my knees as I remembered from intense pain coming from my ankle, I couldn't stand on it. "Damn ankle," I hissed, placing a hand on top of it.

"Alice," Sebastian said kneeling down in front of me as I looked up at him. "Allow me," He said gently before carefully lifting my ankle up and examining it. "I'm afraid you dislocated your ankle."

"Is that all... Wait! Dislocated, I thought I just twisted it!"

"No, you definitely dislocated your ankle," Sebastian sighed before looking into my eyes. "This will hurt, but please bare with me. I'm going to put ankle back in its rightful place," I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Get with it already," I said as harsh as could manage at the moment.

"Yes, young Alice," He said before putting my ankle back in place, which, need I remind you, hurts like hell. "There, I'll go get some ice while you change clothes." He smiled as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Somehow I managed to get changed out of that outfit and into the shirt Sebastian gave me to wear, though it was quite big on me. As Sebastian walked out of the kitchen with a bag of ice, I rolled up the sleeves so my wounds don't dirty the shirt.  
"Put this on your ankle, it will help with the swelling," He instructed, handing me the bag as he got the first aid kit out and started to clean my scrapes.  
I could already tell that my stay in this place, would be a long one.

* * *

It's been almost a week and a half since I met up with Sebastian again and realized that I love him, but I can't help but feel like he doesn't feel the same towards me. I mean, he acts as if we're just close friends and nothing more will come out of it. And sometimes he's so absorbed in his work, of some sort, that it's like I'm not here at all. I feel alone most of the days I've been here. I recently found out that Grell finally got together with William and has given up on Sebastian. But there's this one person I'm concerned about, her name is Hannah, I saw her one day while Sebastian and I were on a walk. She kept looking at him with longing, but I'm not going to hand him over to that bitch without a fight. So here I am, sitting on the couch in Sebastian's house helping Grell pick out an outfit. I swear, every minute I stay in this place, I turn more and more like a girl, but thank god I haven't acted like one.

"So which do you think is better, Alice?" Grell asked holding up the two dresses. "The red with black ruffles or the black with red ruffles?"

"Well... Considering that you love the color red, I'd go with the red dress and heels but don't forget to wear-" I was cut off by a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," I said getting up from my seat and answered the door. "Hello-Ahh!" I opened the door only to have the door slammed in my face as Hannah barged inside.

"Sebastian, let's go on a picnic!" She shouted as her tail swished back and forth, did I mention she was a dog?

"Excuse me," I slammed the door shut. "You just smack me in the fahking face with the door when you barged in uninvited, Hannah."

"Well your face did need a transformation, so you're welcome, Alice."

"Bitch please, Alice's face is just perfect, not a thing wrong with it. On the other hand is yours," Grell said standing behind me.

"Yes, yes, I know already. My face is gorgeous," Hannah bluntly said brushing back one of her bangs.

"Are you kidding me!? Have you looked in the mirror lately!? You're ugly as hell, looks like you need that transformation more desperately than Alice," Grell said laughing as I smiled evilly. "You're just jealous of her beauty."

"As if!" She shouted as Sebastian walked into the room.

"What's going on here? Why are you all yelling?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing bassy, just Hannah here slammed the door in Alice's face and then proceeded with insulting her," Grell said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Is this true Hannah?" He asked looking at Hannah.

"Don't tell me you believe them? They obviously planned this on me to make me seem mean. I would never do something so cruel," Hannah said in an innocent voice as she looked Sebastian in the eyes. "You have to believe me."

"I'm not going to choose with side I agree with. Hannah I believe you because you're my step-brother's fiancée, but I also believe Alice and Grell because they're my friends."

"But will you go on a picnic with me?" She asked lifting the basket up.

_'This is the part where you say no to that bitch, because you don't have time,'_ I thought to myself. He's always telling me that we can't hang out because he is busy. The only other person that knows about my feelings for Sebastian is Grell, and most likely Will.

"A picnic you say?" Sebastian sighed.

'_Say it! Damn it!'_ My inner voice yelled inside my head.

"Alright," My eyes grew wide with shock as I heard his answer. "Does Claude know you're asking me?"

"Of course he does," Hannah smiled as I hung my head. (Yeah right! XD)

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe the-"

"I'm going for a walk," I said loudly, interrupting Hannah's sentence. I opened the door and walked outside, slamming the door behind me. Tears brimming my eyes as I started to run away from the house.

"What was that all about?" Sebastian asked as Grell walked up to him.

"What the hell, Sebastian!" Grell said back handing him across the face. You have no idea how she feels! You hardly notice that she's even around and hardly spend time with her. Yet you put everything down and decide to go on a picnic with that witch of a girl. You don't know how much you hurt her by doing that, if you were a true man you'd go after her!" He picked up his stuff and started to leave as well. "And by the way, it's going to rain, bitch."

"No it's not!" Hannah yelled as he left. "Let's go Sebastian," She grabbed his arm only to to yanked out of her grasp. "Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I'm busy," Sebastian then ran out the door as thunder boomed through the air.

_'I am such a fool for thinking that he'll love me in return. I would have been better off not even meeting him, then I wouldn't have to go through this pain.'_ I ignored the thunder and lightning as I kept running while tears fell uncontrollably down my face. I don't know where I was running, but I don't think I really cared as long as it was away from him.

As Sebastian ran through the woods trying to find Ciel, memories from when he was Ciel's butler came rushing back into his. He remembered everything, from when he first met Ciel to when he had killed the angel. He remembered every time he had master's is master when he was kidnapped, every time held held his master tightly to his body as he cried into his chest from the nightmares that woke him up or the thunder storms scaring him. He remembered that in the years that he had been with the young mast, all the time he has spent with him, he had grown to love the young Earl more a than he ever should. Feeling a deep regret in his heart, he started to run faster towards his master while he screamed his master's name in hopes of finding him.

"Ciel!"

**I am so weird, but don't judge me, I tried my best to make this awesome, and YES I KNOW Sebastian is an asshole in this chapter, but we all still love him. Oh Sara, if you are reading this, please review and tell me if you like it. Please review, they are always welcome.**

**Also! Review if you think Grell was badass in this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrightly! Here's another chapter of Ciel in wonderland... My frilling version XD. I really don't know what else to put in this authors note, but if I add anymore, it probably has been a day later from when I started to type this LOLZ. Ok so it has been like two days since I started writing this and I had to completely change what I already had typed because I couldn't think of how to continue it... Oh my gosh! My friend and I keep wearing the same shirt to school, it's actually quite funny. So we have matching Grell Sutcliff t-shirts and without planning anything the day before, we end up wearing the same shirt the next day.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly will never own Kuroshitsuji.**

_Ciel's point of view._

I breathed heavily, feeling the bit of coldness in the air within my lungs. I stopped to take a rest, noticing the giant rock wall in front of me not that far away. Sitting down on the now dampened ground, I pressed my back up against the rock. Leaning on the wall for support as I looked up at the grey sky, rain drops falling onto my face. Sitting with my legs crossed, I started to think about what I should do knowing that my feelings won't be returned. Lost in thought still, I never heard or noticed the thunder and lightning over my head. Sighing, I lowered my head, and stared blankly at the ground, no thoughts coming into my mind.

"Ciel!" My head shot up as I stared into the forest I had originally came from. Before I could even blink, a pair of warm arms embraced me tightly as I gentle voice whispered into my ear. "Ciel... Thank the devil I found you." (Ha! See what I did there? XD)  
"Se-Sebastian?" I managed to say, my eyes filled with shock as he continued to hug me.  
"I am so sorry for the way I've treating you. I have not considered your feelings at all and just engrossed myself in my work, I feel horrible that I've done hat to you," Sebastian said with a deep sound of regret in his voice. "I have failed as a Phantomhive butler," My eyes widened even more, if possible.

He... He remembers, I thought to myself, but soon anger overflowed me. "Why did you even come for me? To just apologize? I don't need your apology when I know it's not worth even saying."

"I came to you for three reasons, bocchan, listen carefully," He calmly said tightening his grip around me. "One, is to apologize for the way I acted, two, if I couldn't make sure my master is alright and unharmed, well what kind of butler would I be?" I swear I could hear the smirk appear on his face.

"What is the third reason?" I asked while he pulled away, placing a hand under my chin, and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I think it's better if I show you," Sebastian said softly before slowly leaning down and gently brushed his lips up against mine causing me to slightly flinch.

He pulled back a bit our lips almost touching again, staying still as if waiting for me to respond back. As soon as my brain caught up with the situation, I closed my eyes, leaning up towards him, connecting our lips once again. Our lips moved in harmony, fitting like puzzle pieces as we continued to sit in the rain, kissing and holding each other tightly like we'd never see one another again. Our lips remained locked for a while until that is I needed to breathe. Sebastian pulled back allowing me to do exactly so, but only for a brief moment before I guided my lips back to his into another kiss. His hand moved to the back of my neck while my fingers threaded through his raven colored hair as he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to his body. As Sebastian pulled back, he moved his hand that was behind my neck onto my cheek, staring directly into my eyes before he spoke.

"I love you, Ciel," A rare smile appeared on my face as I answered him.

"I... I love you, too," I believe he blush that was on my face was highly noticeable to him now. He lean down, placing a soft kiss on my lips before picking me up bridal style and started to walk towards the forest ahead of us. "Where are we going?"

"Back inside to get out of this rain, you're soaked to the bone, if I let you stay outside in this weather any longer, you could catch a cold. If I couldn't make sure my master doesn't become I'll, well then what kind of butler would I be?"

"And if I do catch a cold, would you make me feel better?" I asked softly, leaning closer to his chest.

"You know I would, Ciel," Sebastian smirked tightening his grip around my petite body while he kept walking towards his house. Soaking wet, we soon entered his house only to see that the lights were dimmed a bit and candles were lit.

"Sebastian?" I asked, looking up at him questionably, he also looked confused.

"Hannah must still be here," Sebastian whispered in my ear before we quietly left again.  
"Where are we going now, Sebastian?"

"You'll find out soon, young master," He said calmly as he continued to walked farther and farther away from his house. I couldn't see his house anymore and I then noticed that we were at the edge of the forest where there was a simple house.

"Who lives there?" I asked curiously.

"That's where my brother, Claude, lives with his 'fiancée'."

"So you're figuring that he'll remove her from your house," I said as we approached the house.

"As accurate as ever, Ciel," Sebastian smirked at me before knocking on the front door. A few seconds went by before someone answered the door.

"Yes?" My eyes widen, he looked a lot like Sebastian, I mean in height, his hair color, and the fact that he had bunny ears on the top of his head. The only things that were different was he had golden eyes, wore glasses, his hair style was different, and his voice was too.

"Hello, Claude."

"Sebastian," Claude's eyes moved down to me. "And who's this?"

"This is Alice, my girlfriend," I looked up at him with a blush on my face.

"Nice to meet you, now Sebastian, what brings you here?"

"It involves Hannah," Sebastian said calmly as Claude's eyes widened slightly. "May we come in? It's raining quite hard today."

"Yeah, come in," Claude said opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

"Thank you," Sebastian said walking into the house.

"Yeah, whatever, you can take a seat on the couch," He said closing the door. "I'll get you some towels and a change of clothes."

"Alright, though I doubt you have anything that will fit Alice," Sebastian chuckled placing me on the couch before sitting beside me.

"Hannah's cousin stayed over for awhile and left some of his clothes behind, he's just a little taller than Alice. I'm sure his clothes will fit him as well," He looked over at me and Sebastian. "Come now, did you think you could fool your own brother?"

"Worth a try," Sebastian shrugged smirking as Claude left the room.

**So how'd you guys like this chapter? I know that the characters are out of character, but I wanted to make the ending a bit funny, though I probably failed. I hope that paragraph up there wasn't too cheesy, it feels like it to me. I was originally supposed to post this on valentines day, but failed... So happy valentines day!? Please review! Oh and review if you wish Hannah would just die already! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately, besides being busy all the time, I kept getting horrible headaches like no tomorrow. But enough of my boring and unimportant problems, on to the story you guys have being wanting to read for so long. Oh and before I forget, Alois makes and appearance in this chapter.**

**Warnings: Druitt appears and tries to make a move on Ciel, possible swearing, ball kicking, I tried to make people stay in character but I know I probably failed miserably, booty shorts(lol), possible drama(I have no idea yet myself, that's way it says possible), just so you guys know the characters in this version of Ciel in wonderland aren't like the ones in "real life" slightly different, annnnd... I have no idea what else, I'm writing this before I even completed the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Ciel's point of view._

"So you're saying Hannah has been trying to seduce you ever since you two met?" Claude said sighing in his chair as I changed in the next room.

"Yes, but she has been failing horribly, because you see, I'm not interested," Sebastian said smirking.

"Of course, you're interested in that small boy you brought over."

"Yes, and you're interested in Alois."

"How can he wear these bloody things!? The pants are way too short," I said walking out of the room wearing black booty shorts, a white button up shirt, and a dark grey vest.

"Don't ask me, his dresser is full of them," Claude sighed as I sat down on the couch next to Sebastian who preceded to pull me onto his lap. My legs were on either side of his and his hands on my waist while my hands rested on his shoulders.

"Although I don't approve of your current attire I must say, you look ravishing," Sebastian said smirking as a blush appeared on my face while he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Shut it," I said, trying to make my voice sound harsh, but failed.

"Please save that for later," Claude said irritated. "We need to figure out a plan."

"Yes, I agree," Sebastian said. "Here's what we should do."

* * *

"Sebastian are you sure about this?" I asked whispering as we stood outside Claude's house.

"Yes, I want you to just stay here, I don't want you to get injured," Sebastian said, giving me a peck on the lips. "If I couldn't protect my master, what kind of butler would I be."

"I meant will the plan work?"

"Of course it, Claude has been meaning to break it off with Hannah for a week now."

"Are you ready, Sebastian?" Claude asked walking out the door.

"Yes, I was waiting on you," Sebastian smirked as Claude rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass," He mumbled before he started to walk away. "Let's get going."

"I'm coming with you too," I said walking out the door.

"But young master-"

"No buts, Sebastian. I'm not going to wait here in your brother's house for you to come back, who do you think I am? And don't give me that crap that it's for my protection," I stated. "It's your job to protect me until the contract is up and you take my soul, you're not really doing your job if you aren't by my side. I'm going with you."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian chuckled, taking and entwining my hand in his as we started to walk towards his house. As we arrived, Sebastian placed me outside by the door, placing his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Master, I wish for you to wait out here for me, I don't want you to get involved. I don't know how Hannah will be after she realizes she's been caught, I can't say exactly what she is capable of when her emotions get the better of her."

"... Fine, I'll stay out here, but make it quick," I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Yes my lord," He said bowing before Claude and him walked in to his house.

I walked over to a near by tree and leaned on it, waiting for Sebastian to come back out. I heard some yelling coming within the house which didn't surprise me. What did was a pair of hands reached down, one covering my mouth as the other wrapped around my torso, pulling me up in the tree. As I was placed on the branch, my eyes met with a pair of blue eyes. With the hand still over my mouth, I was shushed silently as Hannah stormed out of the house. As Hannah disappeared into the forest, the blonde sighed.

"That was close, my cousin has no control of her emotions. So if she saw you before I grabbed you, you'd be in trouble," The blonde smiled, taking his hand off my mouth.

"Excuse me for asking but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Alois Trancy," He said, his blonde cat ears twitching a bit as his cat tail swished side to side.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked walking out of the house with Claude behind him.

"Over here, Sebastian," I replied as he walked over to the base of the tree, looking up at me.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in a tree?" He chuckled.

"He's the one that pulled me up here," I said pointing towards Alois who waved, smiling as Claude walked over and stood next to Sebastian.

"We have no time to mess around in a tree and-"

"Claude!" Alois said cheerfully, cutting Claude off as he jumped out of the tree and into Claude's arms.

"Alois, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Claude."

"Why? If your cousin saw you you'd be apart of her rage as well."

"I don't care what that tart does I never like her anyways, she was always so annoying. She was also in my way," Alois sighed.

"Sebastian, get me down from here," I sighed while Sebastian moved closer to the base of the tree and held our his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to jump, my lord," He smirked.

"Have you gone insane Sebastian?"

"Fortunately not, master, I will catch you."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied?"I shook my head no. "Then jump."

"You better catch me," I said before jumping down into Sebastian's arms.

"I told you so," Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"Oh, shut up and put me down," I said as he put me gently on the ground.

"It's been awhile, Alois, how are you?" Sebastian asked turning towards him.

"Great, took me awhile to find Claude without the bloody slut around him," Alois said looking at Sebastian. "But I'm glad you broke it off with her, I was going to tell you the truth about her the next time I visited." He said turning his attention back to Claude.

"It's too late now, Sebastian beat you to it," I bluntly said.

"I know that and it was hilarious to hear what was going on," He laughed as Claude put him on the ground. "Welcome back Sebastian," He said in a feminine voice. "I've been waiting for you... Claude!? What are you doing here?" He started to laugh. "It's not what it looks like! I-it was all Sebastian's idea, you have to believe me!" He returned to his own voice. "Lying tart."

"It was nice meeting you again, Alois, but I have Hannah's mess to clean up so if you'll excuse me," Sebastian said before entering his house.

"Ciel, do you want to come over and have some tea?" Alois smiled.

"I think I'll pass."

"Alright maybe next time, come on Claude," He said walking away with Claude as I entered Sebastian's house.

"Hell, it smells horrible in here."

"Yes, I know," Sebastian opened the windows. "She used pomegranate scented candles, rose petals with the smell are everywhere, and she even picked my white and black roses from the garden. It's going to take a long time to get the smell out of here completely, if you'd like, master, you could go for a stroll outside."

"Fine, come get me when you're done," I said leaving the house. After awhile of walking around the forest, I got bored.

"Oh my, what a lovely creature you are, even though you're male your beauty is of freshly blossomed roses," I flinched at hearing that voice, why is he here?

"Lord Druitt, what are you doing here?" I said as he appeared right next to me, apparently he's supposed to be a turtle.

"I only came to see if the rumors were true," Druitt said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What rumors and get your hands off me!"

"That you have flawless pale skin," He said running his finger down my check. "Hair as soft as silk, and lips as gentle as snow. I have a question for you my little robin. Are you lost because I can show you the map to my heart," He said lifting my chin up towards his as he started to lean in.

"Didn't I tell you to get your hands off me?" I said angrily as I pushed him away.

"Don't push me away my love, I know you want it as much as I do," Druitt said pushing up against a tree and pining my hands to my sides.

"What do you think you're doing!? Let go of me this instance!" I yelled as I tried to escape his grip but failed miserably.

"Come on, my pretty little robin, quit struggling," He said leaning down, placing his mouth on my neck.

"Stop it! Get off me, you pedophile!"

"And why would I do that? I finally get to have you for myself."

"Sebastian!" I yelled. "Sebas-" I was cut off when Druitt placed his lips forcefully on mine, my eyes widened in shock before anger took over. I quickly lifted my leg up and kicked him in the nuts causing him to flinch and pull away.

"You shouldn't have done that, little robin," Druitt said as he tightened his grip around my wrists.

**Suspense! Leaves people guessing and wanting more! I had to do this scene because of what happens next. Don't mind all that crap that Druitt said about the rumors I just thought of something cheesy. Also next chapter I'm going to try a detailed kiss scene, I mean even more detailed than the ones I've done before. Review if you want that to happen, if I get at least five different people wanting that type of scene, I will write it in the story. Review if you want more as well. **


End file.
